


Tiny Paul

by LennonandMcCartneywannabe



Category: Help! (1965), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Tiny Paul, fanart to fanfic, for macca-is-art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennonandMcCartneywannabe/pseuds/LennonandMcCartneywannabe
Summary: Based on the fan art by macca-is-art on tumblr and the 1965 movie Help!Ringo has gotten a ring stuck on his finger and as they are trying to get the ring of Rings hand by shrinking it temporarily the needle falls into Paul's leg and he is shrunk, how will The Beatles deal with the situation and unexpected problems?





	1. Prologue - Tiny Paul

How could this happen? We were just trying to get that bloody ring off Ringo's finger and the needle fell in my leg because that stupid cult attacked along with those stupid scientists.  
Finally, they have left but I’m still tiny, and the rest of the band is freaking out, they think they’ve killed me, “Guys, I’m down here!” I yell, why can’t they hear me?

“You’ve killed him, Ringo,” I said trying to stop the tears from flowing from my eyes “He was my best friend, one of the few people who truly understood me”  
“John I’m sorry, it was an accident, we are all just as upset at you are, you’re right this is my fault if only I hadn’t brought that ring” suddenly Ringo, George and I all burst into tears, holding onto each other as our tears stained the others shirts  
George was the first to speak “What are we gonna…”  
“...here!” I hear in a high pitch voice, what was that?  
“Paul was that you?” I ask  
“John, did you hear it too?” George asks  
“Yeah, Paul!” I see a little body jumping up and down on the coffee table, it's Paul! “Oh, thank goodness I’ve found you!” Paul was sobbing like we had just seconds earlier, and the gum wrapper was getting soaked, I leaned over and scooped him up into my hands “Oh Paul, I promise we will fix this”  
“John I’m scared”  
“You’ll be ok, you have us to look after you, we are brothers, after all, we’ll be here no matter what”  
“Are you sure? How long till this wears off? I don’t want to be a burden”  
“I don’t know how long Paul, but I promise to look after you, even if it's for the rest of my life”  
“I don’t know about you guys but I'm starving,” George said, “I’m gonna make everyone sandwiches”  
“Can I have some tea?” Paul asked


	2. Chapter 1 - Tiny Paul

“Can I have some tea?” I asked I am British after all.  
“Sure Paul, anyone else?” George asked  
“Yes!” John and Ringo yell  
“Uh… ok” a minute later George came back with four cups of tea a teapot, and twenty sandwiches stacked on his arms, he placed the cups down before setting to work on the sandwiches, suddenly John picked me up and placed me near a cup, how was I supposed to drink out of this? I know I’ll climb inside, I found a harmonica and struggled to push it to the cup but eventually made it, climbing inside I noticed it was warm and it tasted delicious, I even tried swimming around a bit when suddenly John picked me up out of the cup  
“Paul teas for drinking not swimming, be careful or you’ll get hurt,” he said  
“No,” I said squirming before falling back inside the cup and swimming some more then suddenly *CRACK* the teacup broke and I was left sitting in the bottom, left looking like Tinkerbell when she was angry at Peter,  
“That's why you can’t swim in the tea, I cannot lose you Paul please be careful”  
“I hate this!” I carefully crawl out of the teacup before stomping around in circles “why me?”  
“I don’t know Paul, sometimes bad things happen,” George said with a mouthful of bread  
“Ugh I hate this, I wanna be big again, put on a record or I’ll go mad”  
“Ok, Chuck Berry?” Ringo asked walking towards the turntable and pile of records  
“Yes!” John yelled, “Chuck Berry Is On Top!”  
“Sure John” the record started as the needle hit the black vinyl and the familiar sound of music filled the room, I tried dancing but the gum wrapper was making it quite hard to move my legs and I kept falling over eventually turning to just wave my arms in the air, John clearly found this adorable and ran off only to come back with a camera and before I knew it, I heard the camera click, I’m doomed.

Five albums later and George has gone make more tea, do we drink too much tea? No. George comes back with tea and biscuits and places a teacup with fresh tea in it next to me, I know it ended badly last time but I’ll be careful, I climbed up the handle and into the teacup enjoying the warmth when all of a sudden I heard *CRACK* and the cup broke with a piece stabbing my arm and lightly grazing my chest, Johns going to be furious, I crawl out of the broken cup, the crimson blood dripping everywhere, shit, I start limping over a jar of sugar I can hide there, blood creates a trail behind me, no… no John will so disappointed. “Paul!” I heard John say, ”you broke another one!” they know “stop bathing in teacups once and for all!"  
“Look, John!” Ringo says I’ve been caught I know it  
“What a mess” John mumbles, I can hear George eating biscuits.  
“It’s marmalade?” I hear Ringo say. a few moments of silence and then…  
“Macca!” They yell, shit they’ve got found me, I can see the stress in their faces.  
“Guys… it’s nothing…” I’m starting to blackout, no this can’t be happening, I’m clutching my arm to try to stop the flow of blood but it’s not working.  
“He’s losing blood so fast!” Ringo says  
“What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?” John repeats over and over  
“He must have cut himself on the cup” I hear, but I can no longer open my eyes  
“What do we do? What do we do? What do we…”

I hold Paul in my hands, one of my closest friends, as close if not more now than Stuart was, I can’t lose another friend, I’ve already lost so many people… Julia… mum, I just can’t, he already looks so pale and lifeless, sweat drips down my forehead. “What do we do?”


	3. Chapter 2 - Tiny Paul

“I’m bieul!” (I’m here) I yell as I run in the door, trying to swallow the remainder of the biscuits, while also holding the first aid kit out in front of me as if it would get there faster. I must help Paul, I must, we have been friends for years, I can’t lose him, if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be in this amazing band with such talented musicians I wouldn’t know John and... there's Ringo! I ran to a nearby table skidding to a halt and place the first aid kit on the top, I grab a band-aid out of the kit and place it into Ringo's hand “Use this patch, you have to clean the wound first then bandage tight!” I don’t want to go near the blood  
John was sobbing while cupping Paul in his hands, tears were flooding the ground and probably his hands where Paul was “Don’t leave me Macca!!” he was crying out,   
“If your such an expert can’t you do it!” Ringo yelled   
“I’m sorry but blood makes me sick!” I say back   
“Stop fooling around!” the sound of Johns scream immediately stops the fight and then coming towards us carried the injured Paul, tears still spriting down his face, Ringo immediately set to work, while I tried to face away  
“Hold still John...” Ringo said, “I’m almost done...” 

Slowly I regained consciousness, I notice that someone has bandaged my arm and I can feel huge tears land on my small body, I look up to see John, tears everywhere, bucketing down upon me “Please John stop crying on me I’m fine now” the tears kept coming down like hail.  
“Oh Macca, how could this have happened? How could I let you get hurt? Please, I'm begging you be more careful I can’t lose anyone else” I said cradling Paul in my hands   
“I’m sorry John, I really am, I hope you believe me” Paul was also crying now, the guilt crushes me, it's always my fault people get hurt, of course, I believe Paul “it's just so hard being small Johnny, everything is so much more dangerous, ugh I hate this! I wanna be big again John, I don’t want to be a... Tiny Paul”


	4. Bonus!

How to take care of tiny Paul   
Keep him warm: Ringo likes having Paul in his scarf all wrapped up cozy and warm   
Feed him: George loves spoon feeding Paul tea so he can’t possibly break another cup   
Hide all the tea cups: John ain’t risking anything, in Sleeping Beauty they burned all the spinning wheels, John can throw away a few cups or... maybe... thirty   
But most importantly; make him feel safe and loved: Paul loves sleeping in the pocket of John's pajama shirt, and after a long day what's better than cuddling with your friends


	5. Chapter 3 - Tiny Paul

“Come on guys let's go!” John yelled,   
“Where are we going?” I ask  
“We need to get the ring off Ringo's finger, don’t we?”  
“Yeah, and what's your plan?”  
“Go for a stroll until we find someone who can help” oh dear,   
“I’m tiny John”   
“That's fine you can sit in my pocket”   
“Ok, let’s go!” wait! George and Ringo “George! Ringo!”   
“Coming, coming” they yell as they stumble in “  
“Where are we going?” Ringo asks  
“I don’t know, wherever our feet take us, live a little Ringo”

Walking down the street (well I wasn’t walking I was in Johns back pocket) was quite refreshing, I love the smell of fresh air and the sound of the sweet birds in the trees, bouncing around in John's pocket was terrifying though, I could hear what sounded like a band, I love music, I try to stick my head up to see, John’s spotted the band as well, as we got closer though the music was so incredibly loud that it was hurting my tiny ears, I tried covering them but it was no use “Look! A band!” John said   
“Boys it’s too loud!!” I try to yell but to them it probably couldn’t be heard, suddenly there is red paint coming from one of the bagpipes, I pull myself further out of the pocket and yell “Watch out!!!” the boys seemed to have realized and start running away, George trying to shelter Ringo from the paint, while John has a smirk on his face, suddenly I’m falling “Ahhhhhhhh!” I try to grab John’s clothes but it’s no use, I’m falling and there's nothing I can do, what if this kills me? Everything is in slow motion until all of a sudden I’m on the hard concrete ground, the pain is horrible, with my last remaining strength I call out “Guys!! Come back!” I don’t think they heard me, people have now started walking around me, I’m not much bigger than an ant, out of fear I crawl into a small ball trying to avoid looking at the scary world just centimeters away, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna be squished, I’m shaking from the pure terror squinting my eyes shut, opening them slightly, I see a hand coming towards me, great now I’m gonna be kidnapped, actually I think that's John's hand, darkness, John’s hand has fully blocked out the light, and I’m being lifted towards the sky.  
“Is he all right?!” I hear George say, they are all panting obviously trying to catch their breath, the fear takes control and the tears flow, I’m full out sobbing, John makes a gap between his hands I can see he’s crying, and he then pulls me closer to his shirt which I grip tightly and start crying into it, John is now patting my hair, which is now a total disaster, I can sense the others huddled around John and notice Ringo's hand resting on Johns.   
“Paul, I’m so sorry, this shouldn’t have happened”   
“Don’t worry, it was not your fault, I’m alright” for a while we just stood there, four grown men (although one was very tiny) crying like babies in the middle of the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will be longer


End file.
